


heaven sent

by dryadfiona



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: "Chloe, you and I, we're good," Maze says, and pulls Chloe in.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148891
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	heaven sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



"What's wrong?" Maze asks. She knows the answer already, of course. How could she not? 

"Well, I-I think I've been avoiding dealing with the fact that Lucifer isn't coming back."

That's already about enough emotional conversation about people leaving Maze can handle, and she says, "Or...you figured out that you don't need him." It's easy as anything to step closer, put her hands on Chloe's arms, squeeze them reassuringly. She hopes it's reassuring, anyway. Comforting, maybe. " _We_ don't need him. Or anyone."

Chloe doesn't look the way Maze might have hoped, imagined--no flush on her cheeks, no curiosity, no anger, even. Just confused.

"Chloe, you and I, we're good," Maze says, and pulls her in.

For a long, awkward second, Chloe's completely frozen, and Maze is about to pull back, snarl at her that they don't _need_ Lucifer and they don't need Eve and they and Trixie make their own little family so what's the _problem._

Then Chloe shivers a little in her arms, and Maze drops them, is about to step back. She's pissed, sure, but she's not that type of person. She's not normally the one to misjudge body language when it comes to this, but she's never been more happy to be wrong as when Chloe pulls her back in.

Maze makes a soft, surprised noise that's mostly swallowed by Chloe's lips against her own. The kiss is--pretty tame, by Maze's standards, gentle, and that's _really_ not her thing, so she runs her tongue along Chloe's lower lip. She's _worried_ , for fuck's sake, heart in her chest, which is stupid. This is good. They're good. 

Sure enough, Chloe parts her lips after only a second, and Maze takes a second to grin against the other woman's mouth and drag her a few steps back, until her back hits the metal sheeting. While her eyes are open, she examines Chloe, Maze's lipstick is smeared on her lips. Something possessive in her settles down, but she still looks altogether too composed for Maze's liking, so she yanks Chloe towards her and kisses her again.

This is more Maze's speed. Chloe's warm against her front and the metal is cold against her back but she barely notices either, focused on the way Chloe's exploring her mouth, always cautious, always careful. Maze runs one hand down her back, nails scratching just slightly, and Chloe gasps.

Maze laughs a little, trying to keep her tone teasing to hide the delight she feels at that. Chloe nips her bottom lip then, and Maze shivers. It's not even painful, but hey, Maze hadn't expected, what _else_ is on the table--

"Shut up," Chloe mutters before leaning back in. 

Maze isn't sure what's working for her more--the actual physicality of what they're doing or the fact that it's happening at all, the fact that Chloe Decker is ignoring the witness they _just_ talked to so she can keep Maze pressed against the wall, staying put when Maze bites her back even though she's much rougher with it. It's not enough to draw blood, but Chloe still groans into her mouth, and Maze feels warmth pool into her stomach.

They stay like that for a while longer, mostly gentle but with a bit of Maze getting to be herself. Every time, Chloe shudders or makes this _noise_ , and Maze kind of wants to hear it again, louder, so she yanks Chloe's hair back for access to her neck.

Sure enough, Chloe moans, eyes snapping open in what might be surprise or embarrassment, but they slide shut again as soon as Maze starts pressing kisses to the hollow of her throat. This isn't the easiest angle, with her back against the siding, but she'll make do. It helps that Chloe's helping, tilting her head into Maze's grip, egging her on with a quiet litany of _yes, fuck, more._

Chloe's hips twitch forwards when Maze finally bites down on the juncture where Chloe's shoulder meets her neck, not hard enough to break skin but possibly enough to bruise. And if that's where they're going, Maze is far from complaining, but she's still...surprised, somehow. Which she shouldn't be. Of course Chloe's on board. They've found each other after so long dancing around it, she shouldn't be shocked that Chloe's as into this as she is. Chloe laughs a little, as if surprised, when Maze starts sucking, ready to make a mark.

Rather than think about why something in her heart sinks at that, she bites again, and whatever noise Chloe's making morphs into a groan. She doesn't pull away, but she doesn't move closer, either, and Maze thinks about dark hair and an easy smile and a challenge in dark eyes--

But this is about _Chloe_ , not Eve, and Maze tries to slot her leg between both of Chloe's. She doesn't have the best balance, though, and slips. She'd fall completely if it weren't for Chloe's body pressed against her own.

"You alright?" Chloe asks, amused, and Maze's cheeks feel warm, but she recovers, shifting the hand still curled into Chloe's hair before flipping them. Maze's hand slams against the metal rather than Chloe's head, but Chloe still makes a noise as if in pain, and not the fun kind. (For her, anyway. Maze wouldn't mind. Eve wouldn't--)

"Fine," Maze says, and pushes a thigh between both of Chloe's. Rather than close her eyes and grind against it, like Maze is _hoping_ , Chloe just looks at her, something far too knowing in her eyes. Maze doesn't break her gaze, though, and stares at her, raising one brow as a silent _well, what now_?

She's not expecting Chloe to flip them again. She's not so considerate as to protect Maze's head, but then again, Maze has made her enjoyment of pain pretty clear over the course of their partnership, and Chloe has one hand against Maze's hip where her shirt's riding up, running her thumb along her stomach in an oddly sweet gesture that makes Maze feel warm in an altogether different way. Her other hand shifts up from Maze's shoulder to her jaw, pushing until she tilts her head, fixing the angle. It's something Lucifer used to do, back when _this_ was something they did together.

Maze doesn't think she'll mention that.

Chloe kisses like she's trying to remember every inch of her, and Maze _loves_ that. She's used to being the one in control, usually, or maybe just expected it, but as much as she wants to kneel down and make Chloe lose all her composure, she sort of enjoys all of the detective's attention focused on _her,_ for a change. Chloe's hand is still on her jaw, and Maze pulls back from Chloe for a second. Chloe's noise of annoyance cuts off when Maze presses a kiss to her thumb.

Her eyes are dark, now, all focused on her, and Maze allows herself a moment of basking in the fact that Lucifer doesn't get to have this look. She does. It's hers. Chloe's hers.

Maze pushes her hands under Chloe's blazer, too proper, to pull her even closer with her hands gripping the soft gray shirt underneath. Chloe doesn't come when she pulls, though, taking a second to shrug off the blazer. It wasn't what she was going for, but she's not complaining, dropping her hands to pull off her shirt. 

Chloe looks a little frozen when Maze can see her again. It's ridiculous, she's wearing a bra, and it's not as if she hasn't walked in on her with her top off before. (Maze is still not entirely sure how the bathroom lock works.)

"Don't tell me this is too much, Decker," Maze jokes, but the tone comes out all wrong. 

"No," Chloe says. "No, not at all--"

"Good," Maze says, and yanks her closer again. Chloe wastes no time this time around, kissing her hard and deep. Maze will deny the noise she makes when Chloe pushes a leg between both of hers until she's on her literal deathbed, but lets her head thunk against the wall and just grinds.

"Didn't realize you'd been with women before," Maze says, more breathless than she'd like. "That was _smooth,_ Decker."

"I haven't," Chloe says. "Learned it from you."

And there is something really, unmeasurably hot about that, about Chloe paying attention to what she does here, and Maze yanks her closer and kisses her again. Chloe keeps one hand on either side of her head. She's not pinned, of course--Chloe's not _nearly_ strong enough for that--but Maze sort of likes the feeling anyway, of being caged in, lets herself enjoy the illusion of it. Maybe later they can do this with cuffs on a headboard that'll hold. Maze doesn't even really care which one of them is cuffed, whether Chloe'll take her apart or whether she'll finally see Chloe desperate.

Chloe leans back, takes a breath. Maze just stares at her, waiting for her to come back, unable to tear her gaze away from the way her lips are red, from the way Maze _made_ them that way--

When Chloe kisses her again, it's just as hard but it's slow, unrelenting, and Maze has never been a fan of the marathon sex thing, so she groans against Chloe's mouth and grinds down on Chloe's thigh. Chloe pulls her leg back, then, and Maze hisses.

"Change your mind?" she asks with a hiss, glaring.

Chloe grins, smug, and it's so like _him_ Maze's heart might ache if she gave a shit anymore.

"No," Chloe says. "Just wanted to see--"

And Maze isn't exactly sure she cares what Chloe wanted to see, she's so fucking _desperate_ , so she pushes the other woman into the siding across from them, just this side of not too rough, and falls to her knees.

Chloe inhales sharply, and Maze stops herself from yanking down her jeans like she'd meant to.

"This okay?" Maze asks, fingers curled in Chloe's belt loops. 

Chloe curls one hand into Maze's hair, a gentler hold than Maze is used to, and says, "Yeah. Totally okay."

Maze has plenty of experience with this, and makes quick work of her pants. She slides them down Chloe's legs before running them back up. She stops, starting to smile, then runs them up and down, more slowly. The skin of Chloe's legs is velvet-soft, and--

"Did you plan for this?" Maze asks. "Or do you wear this all the time?"

She thought she knew Chloe, the utilitarian clothes except for one or two blouses in the back of her closet, all her clubbing clothes borrowed from Maze. But these, these are new--dark lace that looks fucking fantastic on her, that are nice enough that Maze holds back her urge to tear them off with her teeth.

"Didn't plan, just haven't done laundry in awhile," Chloe says, and she sounds breathless, and besides, there's something nice about that anyway, about Chloe being Chloe and still being here for this, for her.

"I'll take it," Maze says, trying to keep her tone calm, disaffected so that when she runs her tongue between Chloe's legs, it's a surprise. 

She's not sure if it's shock or just pleasure that makes Chloe swear and twist her fingers into Maze's hair, but Maze feels a shiver run down her spine either way. She'd like to drag this out, take her time, but this storage facility is far from private, and Maze doesn't think Chloe'll be a big fan of being walked in on.

Maze looks up and holds Chloe's gaze as she runs her fingers down from her waistband to wear the underwear's completely soaked. Chloe bites her lip, as if trying to keep quiet, and Maze has never been one to say no to a challenge. 

She hooks two fingers in the band of the underwear and yanks them down. Maze only waits long enough to keep her hands on either side of Chloe's hips to keep her still before leaning in. 

When Maze gets her mouth on her, Chloe makes this sound, halfway between a gasp and a shout, and Maze laughs right against her. She tastes amazing. There's something sort of intoxicating about it. She's eating out a fucking _miracle,_ and Chloe's already as incoherent as she wanted, and Maze is just getting _started_.

Maze pulls Chloe's legs apart and pushes her tongue deeper. After that, Chloe's grip in her hair gets almost painful, and Maze just has to keep her mouth open and tongue gently moving while Chloe grinds against her face and does most of the work.

Maze moves one hand to lazily circle her thumb on Chloe's clit and tries to get her pants down with the other. It's hard with one hand, kneeling as she is, but she's eventually able to get one hand through her waistband and on herself, even if it's a bit of a tight squeeze, the teeth of the zipper biting against the back of her hand.

She expects Chloe to ride her face until she's finished--welcomes it, really--but Chloe eventually pulls her hair until she pulls her head back.

"Want me to take the reins?" Maze asks with a sly grin, and Chloe's mouth hangs open, like whatever she was about to say doesn't sound nearly as good as--

"No," Chloe says, and reaches one hand to pull her up. Maze pulls her hand out of her own pants, unwilling to move the hand she has on Chloe, and pulls herself up.

Maze kisses her, because she might as well, and Chloe takes her time, running her tongue along the roof of Maze's mouth, and Maze feels a dizzying rush of arousal when she realizes Chloe's chasing the taste of herself.

"Gotta say, I didn't know you had it in you," Maze says against Chloe's lips, and Chloe opens her mouth for some retort when Maze presses two fingers inside her, knuckle-deep.

Chloe slams a hand over her own mouth to silence whatever noise she was about to make, and Maze laughs, returning her attention to the bruise she'd made on Chloe's neck. She crooks her fingers inside and Chloe makes another muffled noise.

"I've been thinking about this for ages," Maze says against Chloe's neck, and Chloe _whines._ "Since before we moved in together. Thought about the sounds you'd make, the way you'd react when I do this--"

Maze pushes her fingers in until they can't meet further, keeping her hand pressed tight enough to Chloe that she can still rub her palm against Chloe's clit.

"Maze," Chloe says, sounding desperate, and Maze drags her fingers almost all of the way out before slamming them back in. Chloe bites down on her own hand, and Maze can smell blood. That's--fuck, that's--

Maze takes the hand that's not pressed to Chloe's core and pulls at Chloe's wrist until it drops from her face, kissing her. She can taste the coppery tang of blood, but she focuses on getting Chloe as out of her mind as possible, biting at her bottom lip, sucking at her tongue. 

Eventually Chloe pulls back, letting her head fall against Maze's shoulder, arm around her shoulders, holding her close, and Maze kisses her neck. She likes the feeling of Chloe's arm hooked around Maze's neck, like being held. 

Fuck, the field day Linda would have if she'd ever admit _that_.

It's not too long after Chloe's completely incoherent, breath coming out in little gasps against Maze's ear.

"Do you scream when you come?" Maze asks, trying to keep her tone alluring but a little too enamored to manage it. 

Chloe makes a little keening noise rather than reply.

"I ask because we are still--sort of in public," Maze says, knowing that after they'd said _murder investigation_ the guy at the desk had promised not to interrupt, but still. "Do you need me to _keep_ you quiet?"

Chloe nods, and Maze puts her hand that isn't knuckle-deep on her mouth. After that, she tries to make it as fast as possible, fingers pumping in and out as quickly as she can manage without tearing something.

As it turns out, Maze's hand only barely muffles the sound Chloe makes when she comes, legs shaking. Maze would think she was faking if it weren't for the fact she knows _exactly_ how good she is.

Maze pulls her hand out of Chloe and presses three fingers inside herself all at once, and Chloe's still got that post-orgasm glow about her, but she looks down at Maze's hand with a keen interest anyway. 

"Can I--"

"Yes," Maze says. "Fucking obviously--"

Chloe doesn't kneel in front of her, but she pulls away Maze's hand and presses a finger inside. Just the one, but when Maze makes a disgruntled noise, Chloe adds another, and another.

"Fast learner," Maze says, muffling a groan against the juncture of Chloe's neck and shoulder. 

"I try," Chloe says dryly.

It'd be embarrassing how quickly Chloe makes Maze come if she hadn't been waiting for this for ages, and if she'd ever been the type of person to enjoy _delayed_ gratification. As it is, she just leans her full body weight against Chloe, whole body tensing up before she relaxes, pushing Chloe into the siding.

Chloe slides her fingers out and Maze isn't sure what she's expecting, but it certainly isn't Chloe sliding her fingers into her mouth and tasting her.

"Decker," Maze says, mouth suddenly dry.

"If you want to do this again, we're waiting till we're home," Chloe says, but she's got this amused look in her eye, so it's probably okay.

"So we are?" Maze says.

"Hm?"

"Doing this again," Maze asks.

Chloe looks at her, and Maze knows what she's going to say just by the way her face shifts. Maze takes two steps back, lips curling into a snarl, to protect herself from the pain of it.

"We shouldn't," Chloe says, but reaches out for her anyway.

"Don't _touch_ me," Maze says, slapping Chloe's hand away. "Why the fuck _shouldn't_ we?"

"You know you wouldn't do this if Eve were here," Chloe says, and Maze does actually snarl then.

"This isn't _about_ Eve! This isn't about Lucifer! It's about you and me!"

"Look me in the eye and say that," Chloe says.

"You don't have desire mojo," Maze says with a sneer. "What good will that do?"

"Because I know you, Maze, and I can tell when you're lying to me!" Chloe snaps, pulling up her jeans. Maze doesn't bother to zip up her fly--what does she care?

Maze pushes Chloe against the wall, meets her gaze, and says, "This is about _us_."

Chloe smiles sadly, and Maze wants to claw at that expression, or maybe kiss it away. 

"You don't believe it either," Chloe says.

"You don't know what I believe," Maze says, but the words sound hollow, even to herself. "If you don't want me, fucking own up to it. Don't put the blame on someone else. Had enough of that with Lucifer."

Sure enough, Chloe's expression shutters at the mention of him, just like Maze knew it would, hoped it wouldn't. "Don't--"

"You started it," Maze says. "I want _you_. If you want him, then fine. Not my fucking problem."

Maze turns to leave, horrified at the way she can feel tears at the corner of her eyes. What is she, a fucking human? She's better than this. She's survived Hell, she's survived so many people leaving before, she doesn't _need_ this--

Chloe puts one hand on her shoulder, to yell at her or pull her back or keep her from leaving, Maze doesn't know. What she does know is she grabs Chloe's wrist and turns, shoving her against the siding. This time there's nothing enticing about it, baring her teeth in a way that shows off the too-sharp canines.

"Don't _push_ me, Chlo," she says, making sure the nickname sounds as harsh and mocking as possible. Chloe glares at her, but hey, the anger's better than the pity. "You don't _know_ me."

"I do," Chloe says. "I do, and that's why I know this is _bad_ for us--"

Maze leans in, and when Chloe's eyes dart down to look at her lips, Maze knows she could do this two ways. She could kiss her, drown out her complaints with another mind-blowing round, keep this physical and keep Chloe from asking what this _means_ , what this _makes_ them, what Lucifer _fucking_ Morningstar would think. 

But Maze isn't human, isn't _nice,_ and leans in before letting her true face show. Chloe jolts, eyes wide, and Maze resolutely tells herself she enjoys the expression of terror.

"You don't," Maze says, smile sharp like one of her blades. If this were anyone else, she'd pull that blade out now, leave a physical reminder of why she doesn't need any pity. "You don't know any of this. You don't even know what _you_ are; I don't know why I bothered spending any time with you at all."

This is what she's good at. Torturing human souls. Lucifer should've brought her back to Hell; that's where she belongs. That's what she's suited for.

The fear in Chloe's face isn't gone, but it's different--more existential than immediate. "What do you mean, what I am?"

Maze takes a step back. "Ask Lucifer," she says, one last twist of the knife, and doesn't look back on her way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> requested by rennywilson on tumblr! if you'd like to make a request, send an ask to my writing tumblr, also dryadfiona.
> 
> also this is the first ever explicit fic i have ever finished/published so be nice please! concrit welcome if you have it but please keep it Constructive

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [welcome to the jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888311) by [dryadfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona)




End file.
